Best Summer Ever
by I'MobsessedWITHtooMANYthings
Summary: Jerome and Amber are the only one's in the house for the summer holidays...could this lead to trouble? Or fun?I'm usually don't ship Jamber but I had this story in a contest on nick and decided to make it a ff! T to be safe! Sorry first chapter is short!


AN: There is going to be more than one chapter!

Best Summer Ever

Chapter 1-Amber's POV

NOOOOOOOOO! My parents are making me stay at Anubis House for the whole summer! This is like worse than a fashion disaster in my world! Everyone already left for their amazing summer vacations while I am stuck in this dump with Jerome. Not that Anubis House is a dump, but compared to Paris, it kinda is. I was sitting on the couch flipping through one of my fashion magazines when Jerome came in. "You're not leaving this summer?" He wondered.

"My parents are making me stay here! Isn't that awful?" I exclaimed while throwing my magazine down.

"Not really, I mean we do have the house all to ourselves. And Trudy convinced Victor a couple of years ago to let me and I guess now you too to stay up as long as we want to because it's summer and you know there's no school, but we have to stay quiet." Jerome explained.

"Yeah, but doesn't it get boring around here?" I asked.

"Not really, well I pull pranks on Victor all the time and we can still go out to the city, it's not like we're stuck here and we're not allowed to leave the place." Jerome said.

"But we're alone so it's not fun." I complained.

"Tell you what, I take you out for a whole day of fun and you tell me what you thought of it at the end." Jerome offered.

"As friends?" I asked.

"Since when were we friends?" Jerome questioned me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Never mind…just as friends and if you want, whatever happens this summer stays in the past with this summer, you know when summer is over, it'd be the future so whatever happens stays with this time period." He said while stumbling over his words.

"I have no idea what you just said." I laughed.

"Whatever, let's go. We've got a whole day of fun waiting for us." He said, stood up and held out his hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"So, how are we going to get to where ever we're going?" I asked.

"Mmhh, I haven't thought about that yet." Jerome mumbled and I laughed.

"You got a license?" I asked him and he pulled out his wallet. He opened the wallet and soon pulled out a license with his picture on it.

"Go get your bathing suit on, we're going to the beach!" Jerome exclaimed.

"The beach?" I asked him.

"You got a problem with it?" He asked.

"Not at all." I smiled and headed to my room to get my bathing suit on. I threw on a pale pink bikini, white denim shorts with slight rips in them over the bottom part of the bikini, a pale pink tank top that was the same shade as the bikini, white flip flops and white rimmed sunglasses. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs. "Jerome where are you!" I asked after waiting for a couple of minutes.

"I'm getting my hair fixed!" I heard a shout from the boy's bathroom. I walked over there and saw him running his hands through his hair.

"Let me do it." I said and he handed me the hair gel bottle that was in his hand. "I just realized you got a haircut and I can do so many things with your hair." I mumbled. I styled his hair so it swept somewhat to the side and hung a little bit over his eyes.

"Thanks." He smiled at me.

"Come on." I said and started pulling him out the door.

"Wait, we need towels." He said and I nodded. He ran into the house and soon came back out with two towels in his hand, one pink and one green. "I also signed us out." He told me.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." I said and led him to a clearing that a dirt road led to. There was a big garage in the middle and I pulled the doors open. No electricity out here, we're in the middle of the woods. In the garage where two cars. A hot pink Porsche and a white Ferrari with no top.

"These are yours!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Yup, I'm guessing you want to take the white one?" I asked.

"Can we?" He begged.

"Hop in!" I exclaimed and Jerome sat in the driver's seat. I handed him the keys. "Can you drive out, so I can close the doors?" I asked him and he did so. I closed the doors behind him and hopped into the passenger seat. Jerome started driving and we soon got out on the highway. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing and I pulled my ponytail out so my hair whipped me in the face. I soon realized that this could be the best summer ever. Jerome and I were whooping with joy as he drove towards the beach, we soon started to sing together to some random song that when it ended, I realized it was the song Love Story. Jerome soon pulled into a parking spot near the beach and we ran down the steps to get to the actual beach. We dropped our things ten feet away from the water and I took off of my tank top, jeans, flip flops and my sunglasses and threw them on my towel while Jerome took off his shirt, sneakers and socks and threw them on the sand. Jerome turned to me and had an evil looking grin on his face. I have to say, he had an eight pack and it was a nice sight. He was wearing white swim trunks with green tropical flowers on them. He charged at me and before I knew what was going on, he swooped me off of my feet and carried me over his shoulder, running into the water "Jerome put me down!" I yelled, but I was kind of happy that he picked me up.

"I don't think so." He laughed and threw me into the water. I stayed under the water and saw Jerome looking for me. I swam silently behind him and then jumped up and pushed him down into the water. I landed on top of him and we stared at each other for a while, him underwater while me above water. I soon got off of him so he could breathe. We started up a water fight and it was pretty fun. After about an hour in the water, jumping off of the dock or pushing each other off. Jerome offered to play Frisbee.

"You brought a Frisbee?" I asked

"Of course!" He exclaimed and brought out a plastic Frisbee from a bag that I did not see him bring. We started playing Frisbee and more than once had the Frisbee landed in the water because of Jerome's bad aim.

"Let's go play volleyball." I offered after fourty minutes of playing Frisbee. I pointed to a guy looking our age with a girl standing next to him. He was shouting for a team of two to play volleyball with them. We started a game and Jerome was surprisingly very good. The game ended when both teams got tired and stopped playing, we won. Jerome and I went into the water for another three hours. Before I knew it, the sun was setting and Jerome and I were eating fish and chips while lying on our stomachs watching the beautiful view of the orange sun setting behind the ocean. We were sharing the chips while we each had a plate of our own fish. I reached to get a chip when I felt another hand brush mine. I looked to my right and I saw Jerome's face illuminated by the setting sun. Just now, I realized how handsome he looked. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He started leaning in and I leaned in too. My head was tilted to the left while his was tilted to the right and we shared a kiss. His lips were soft and in sync with mine and I could feel fireworks exploding inside of me. We both pulled away and smiled at each other. Who knew that I, Amber Millington, would be falling for Jerome? And falling hard.


End file.
